robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Robot
Operation: Robot 'was a mission for the RPA. It began on August 4, 2014 and ended on August 21, 2014. What You Had To Do You had to travel to Robot Island and rebuild the Robots that were locked up in a prison and destroyed there and send them back to the Robber Penguin Agency HQ, lock them up for 2 hours, then release them on the agency that first destroyed them. Each agent chose a robot. Progress '8/4/14 Agent Unknown is in his plane on the roof of the HQ, he calls the Agents to go there, then they leave to go to Robot Island. Meanwhile, Omega X finds out about this and needs Memory Chips for unknown reasons so he sets out to get the chips from the robots. Agent B talks to Flame, and discovers that Flame can talk. Bongi6 tells Flame to eat a spicy o-berry so that he can be set on fire so that he can fly and look for anything suspicious. Flame spots Omega X, and warns Agent B. Agent B then warns the rest of the RPA. Agent Black Puffle joins the other agents and uses a hot sauce powered jet pack. Meanwhile, Omega X explains the reason of the SPA wanting the Memory Chips to the SPA Agents. After that, Zero is sent flying, but is spotted by Agent Black Puffle. After a battle, none wins, and the SupraJet (SPA Plane) collides into the RPA Plane, tangling the wings, while debris hits Agent Nintendo's submarine, and he is sent on a wild course to an unknown part of the island. Then the planes both crash into Robot Island wildly. Later, Agents Omega X & Unknown wake up, alone and handcuffed to each other with unknown Handcuffs. After a chat, they decide to move on to find the agents. Little did they know that all RPA & SPA Agents (except Nintendo, who wasn't at the plane at the time,and Agent Bon Chaos,who flew their on his Jetpack with Bonlax and Seaghan) had landed all into a same jail. It's now Agent Omega X and Agent Unknown's work to find them and free them. Unknown looks for Master Gavakill when he suddenly finds a note saying 'Sweet Dreams Gavakill! From (the rest is blurry)'. Unknown calls the agents over there and he realizes it says 'NSA Leader' at the bottom of the note hinting that the NSA Director could be his ancestor. Agent Bon Chaos realizes that they should build the robots quick but Omega X steps in and aims his special Missile Launcher at the RPA. He challenges Unknown to a Battle, if Unknown wins he gets out with the Memory Chips and Omega X doesn't but it's the opposite if Omega X wins. Unknown accepts the fight and they start the battle. (Click here to read all about it). After the battle, Zero and Omega X wake up in the Jail. Omega X spots the door but it has no handle which makes it useless to get out. Zero reminds Omega about Undercover Breakout (Undercover Breakout was the first SPA mission ever which a spy was incarcerated and sent to Dinosaur Prison. Three agents had to rescue him and get the info he had to take down a smuggling ring that had members inside the EPF and SPA.) He remembered the part when Omega X broke out through the walls and escaped, so he tried it on Robot Island and it worked. Agent Nintendo got a notification on his Robber Phone about it and warned Unknown. '8/5/14' After the agents rebuild their robots they decide to find Master Gavakill so Unknown can rebuild him and they can get back onto the new plane (which Unknown built while Omega X tried to escape the prison) and get back to their HQ. Unknown and Nintendo sneak into the prison and look for Gavakill. Nintendo spots him and Unknown runs over to get his parts, after getting his parts they escape the jail by breaking down the door and running there. They spot Omega X and Zero while running back. Nintendo uses the Built-In Lazer Guns on them knocking them at the wall, Nintendo uses the Glue Attacker which 1000 Gallons of Super-Glue hit Omega X and Zero keeping them stuck to the walls. They run back to rebuild Gavakill. Omega X and Zero try to escape but it's no use but Zero realizes he can use his charge shot at anything metal so it can come back hitting the glue so it can melt off him. Zero tries it and it fails.'' Unknown starts rebuilding Gavakill but he can't but Bon Chaos tells him something that Omega X said to him earlier which was: "Galvakill is a WMD. Many people know about it, but none could understand what, in my family, has been known forever. No matter what you use, what you try, where you unleash him... Galvakill cannot be controlled." Shocked, he decides to find Omega X's family and take them down for revenge. Omega X overhears this and does whatever he can do to escape but Unknown comes lashing at him with his Power Sneakers. Then he uses an Insta-Shield on Omega X lashing him into the air and Unknown uses the Built-In Lazer Guns at Omega X which knocks him into the sea almost killing him. Zero triee to escape but Unknown does the same thing to him. Zero realizes Omega Zero (who is now announced to be an RPA Agent due to the battle in Message #73) uses the O-Saber on him, this knocks Zero unconscious which almost kills him too. Unknown does whatever he can do to rebuild Gavakill but it's no use, so at his most angry he gets Omega's arch-nemesis to take him down, also known by the name.........FREEZER! They decide to leave after they have rebuilt all the robots but a mysterious person comes and says he will not let the RPA leave with the robots. They later announce themself to be an NSA Agent. He throws a plastic ninja star at Nintendo, ABC tells them to go back on the ship so he can fight the NSA Agent (click here for full info). ABC transforms back into his normal self and is ready to get back on the ship, although he insults Slashmo by saying Bonlax would have defeated him with ease. Slashmo picks up ABC which he (ABC) kisses him (Slashmo) on the cheek on which he throws him to the center of the island, before he hits the ground, a mysterious person grabs him and puts him back on the ground. ABC asks who he is on which he reveals himself to be Freezer. Omega X wakes up and spots him, he gets shocked but then Freezer insults him by saying he's a wimp, he gets his Ice Minions to defeat Omega X. It was a huge battle but the Ice Minions won as they shot him with his Missile Launcher. Zero woke up just at that moment, he was upset as he thought Omega X was killed. '8/6/14' Nothing happened on this day. '8/7/14' Nothing happened on this day. '8/8/14' Omega X was revealed to be alive, and he found the Memory Chips. He then decided to rebuild the jet so he could go to Club Penguin's SPA HQ (Penguin City one destroyed due to Freezer attacking it on a Mission). However, the RPA was headed there first, and they thought the SPA was following them. Zero and Unknown fought a fierce battle, with a seeming tie until Freezer and his evil PA, Omega Zero, decided to combine their attacks, Negative Blast and Darkslayer, to form the NegativeSlayer. This causes a great damage on Zero, killing him. Omega X vows to get revenge on Omega Zero and Freezer by putting a price on their heads. '8/9/14 - 8/12/14' Nothing happened on these days. '8/13/14' Agent Unknown is still on the ship celebrating that the RPA won again but suddenly they see a huge rocket flying down to Robot Island, it is shown to be Agent Titanium. He was lost on August 3rd and was found again on August 12th. After he fell on the island he looked around. He wonders why the RPA aren't there but his RP 'Jacob' spots a ship saying 'PROPERTY OF ROBBER PENGUIN AGENCY' on it. He facepalms wondering how he didn't see that, he realizes it doesn't matter and that he should leave. Agent Titanium turns on his Jet Pack with Jacob strapped onto it and flies into the sky, when he sees the chance to get onto their ship, he falls onto it. Agent L is looking for Draftspy so Agent Nintendo helps him, they run over until they reach a door. Nintendo said he used the RPA Tracker to find it so he's sure that Draftspy is in there. They use a Lazer Cutter to open the door. '8/14/14' Nothing happened on this day. '8/15/14' Agent Nintendo is happy to be reunited with his step-brother then titanium see's a robot right in front of them. It turnes out that robot is Galvakill, since Titanium doesn't know who that is, he thinks it's a enemy and uses his volcanic spin to attempt to destroy it. Galvakill gets injured but is not destroyed. At the NSA HQ, NSA Agents are training for more battles when suddenly the defeated NSA Agent comes in injured and walks to his leader. When he finds out that the RPA might attack them, a mysterious person comes in who is revealed to be Omega X! Agent L has found draftspy so he rebuilds him, then he uses the Skype feature on his Robber Phone to call Unknown. He tells Unknown that he suspects bad stuff will happen to Draftspy so he says he'll activate him when they get back. The NSA Leader gets surprised that it is Omega X. Omega X has known the NSA Leader since he was born. They're great friends, and the NSA Leader is one of the two who trained Omega X in the arts of being a Ninja, the other one being the Sensei. The NSA Leader taught Omega X about being a Normal Ninja. They sit down and have a chat, after the chat they all get into their Ninja outfits and prepare to fight RPA at the time. Agent B spots Galvakill moving but earlier Omega X told them that he couldn't be controlled, flame suspects that Omega X could be tricking them because he doesn't want him to come. Agent B tells Unknown if it's good or bad, not realizing the call after 3 hours he finally answers it and replies not knowing what's going on. However Unknown confesses that he misses Zero. However the entire CPPD is there to greet them. Chapa23 forces Unknown to return everything he stole and he'll go to jail. The RPA come to Unknown's defence and refuse to do it. However Omega X comes in and says he not alone. Suddenly, '''TWO MORE OMEGA XS SHOW UP!!!!'. More Omega Xs start showing up out of nowhere and start raiding the RPA Plane! Unknown tells them to kick out as many as they can otherwise the combined weight of all of them will make them crash sooner or later! The real Omega X with the NSA feels that he should go which the NSA Leader lets him, he leaves the NSA HQ, takes off the Ninja Suit, puts on his casual clothes, grabs his own SPA Jet Pack and flies off to Club Penguin, knowing Unknown as much as he does, he bets he's in Club Penguin. The RPA are so tired after kicking out the Omega X's but they don't give up. Meanwhile, the real Omega X crashes into the plane causing it to explode, Chapa23 forces the RPA to go to jail but not only them, also Omega X. They take the RPA Agents and Omega X to a high-tech jail, more high-tech than the EPF and (real) CPPD ones combined!. '8/16/14' The Robots start fighting to get out of the jail. The Jail Door Busts Open and the RPA escape, they drive out of a window but they take Omega X with them. They all decide to speed up but they end up getting trapped with he doors shutting down so they decide to use a plan to escape with the help of the RPA SIC (Agent Brohoof) and Agent R. However Grimpose transforms into a car and tells the RPA to get inside. Unknown and the RPA see them and believe that they had ditched them to stay there, and their cover is blown. CPPD, captained by the overzealous Chapa23, is called in to deal with the agents. A high-speed chase around the streets of Penguin City ensues between the relentless Chapa and the RPA inside Grimpose driven by the agents. They barely escape Chapa, who vows to arrest them all and take Omega X down. When they're inside Grimpose, Unknown asks Omega X about what will he do with Chapa. Omega X says that he'll use a recording of Chapa's betrayal to kick Chapa out of his CPPD Chief Position. As Omega X relaxes, Unknown grins and thinks to himself how good it is sometimes to "have nice and skilled agents as friends, as they can take most weights off your back". '8/17/14' Nothing happened on this day. '8/18/14' Keyboard hopped out of Grimpose and electrocuted Omega Zero but he got up again. Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe told him to come back and he obeyed. Omega Zero then left, claiming that "the mission had ended". Everyone was confused at this, but had no time to think about it as they arrived to the RPA HQ. Freezer was allowed to enter, but Omega X wasn't. Omega X then thought of a plan to prevent the RPA from succeeding on their first try to attack the NSA. It consisted on disguising as RPA Agents and try to confuse the robots, which worked and made the robots and the RPA leave the NSA Dojo. Omega X claimed that they'd return and that, once they did, his whole world would be turned upside down. Meanwhile, Agent Unknown revealed the long lost Project Omega X 2.0 as a counter measure for Omega X's plan. '8/21/14' The RPA decided to take drastic measures as they attacked the NSA HQ and sealed Omega X inside a dumpster. They then hide and wait for the NSA to return. They then attack the NSA as soon as the agents arrive and knock them out instantly. Then they start destroying the NSA HQ as Omega X realizes the dumpster is hermetical, which means no oxygen can exit or enter. Omega X started hitting the dumpster and only Agent Unknown heard him. Unknown then remembered all the time he's spent with Omega X and released him. The RPA had to leave as the NSA Agents were waking up. Agent Unknown looked from a corner as Omega X told the NSA Leader that the mess was "a training session that got out of hand". Then, hours later, the whole RPA and Omega X walked to a cliff to watch the sunset. Master Galvakill then told Unknown that the robots would stick up with the RPA as long as it existed. He smiled and turned to Omega X, and then gave him the cloned memory chips the SPA was looking for. They then held flippers (while the robots just bowed) and shouted "MISSION COMPLETE!". Omega X then put on his SPA Jet Pack and flew away, while thinking of how nice having someone to trust is. But then, two shadows were seen on some trees nearby, one of them being Project Omega X 2.0. The second shadow asked Omega X 2.0 if it was "the time", to which the latter disagreed and said they had to wait. These shadows then vanished. Agents Participating in the Mission *Agent B *Agent Unknown *Agent Bon Chaos *Agent Titanium *Flame *Agent Black Puffle *Agent Nintendo *Agent L *Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe *Keyboard Robots Master galvakill.jpg|Master Galvakill, he is the leader of the robots and the strongest. Slashmo.jpg|Slashmo Draftspy.jpg|Draftspy Grim.png|Grimpose Red prime 7.jpg|Faluop Op.png|Allexly ROBO MOBO.png|Blaze ROBOT.png|Spark ROBOT 2.png|Dash Enemy Agents Participating in the Mission *Agent Omega X *Zero *SPA Officer #1 *SPA Officer #2 Free Items Rewards Agents who helped complete this mission were given rewards: Gallery Photos File:August_Mission.PNG|It's Announcement Videos File:Club Penguin RPA - Operation Robot Trailer|The Trailer (RPA Version) File:Operation Robot Trailer - SPA|The Trailer (SPA Version) Trivia *It was announced by Agent Unknown on June 1, 2014. *It is so far the longest RPA mission. *Agent Titanium wasn't included in the mission when it first began, since he was lost in a island. Later his puffle Jacob and him flied to where the RPA's property was. Category:RPA Missions